


Everyday Heroics

by beaglesinbowties (Girlblunder), crna_macka



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlblunder/pseuds/beaglesinbowties, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crna_macka/pseuds/crna_macka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Grant ambushes Kara after hours. Lucy swoops in to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday Heroics

**Author's Note:**

> Beagles got a prompt after the cutoff that I convinced her to give to me, because I can't resist an opportunity to upset a bully like Cat.

“Still pulling that innocent routine, Kiera? Hm?” Miss Grant straightens on her stool, cradling a nearly empty martini glass. There’s already another full one waiting in front of her.

Kara freezes, half-turned from the bar, not sure what to do.

Cat smirks and stands, managing to just barely wobble on her heels. She looks past Kara to the nice young man that had just been complimenting her on her glasses. “Do yourself a favor and go home to a bottle of lotion.” Her attention focuses back on Kara. “This one’s trouble with a capital T.”

“Miss Grant--”

“Breaking poor Wyck’s heart wasn’t enough, hm? Has stringing along James made you bored?” The playful, almost sarcastic air sours to venom as she wanders closer to Kara and glares. “Hurting Adam was just a fun little game for poor widdle innocent Kiera now, wasn’t it?”

Kara opens her mouth to speak, but Miss Grant raises both hands to stop her, splashing Kara with a slosh of the remaining martini. “No, I’m onto you. I’ve seen your type.” She rolls her eyes heavenward and bares her teeth in a sharp, deprecating grin. “For a while, I was the type.” 

Cat’s gaze drops back down to Kara and her face hardens. “But the thing is, _Kiera_ \- you have to watch out who you _piss off_ while you play your little mind games. You have to look a _little_ farther than just your myopic peripheral vision--”

Kara is startled from her deer-in-headlight with-a-fish’s-jaw reaction by a touch to her elbow, fingertips turning to a firm grasp that’s both unfamiliar and reassuring. 

“Sorry I’m late,” Lucy says sincerely, addressing Kara first then pointedly noticing Cat. “Miss Grant. I didn’t think you socialized with your employees outside of the office.” Her attention skews back to Kara. “Did you invite her to join us?”

“No, I--”

Lucy’s grip squeezes lightly and the woman looks back to their boss. “I’m so sorry Miss Grant, I know it’s rude, but you’ll have to excuse us. Kara and I barely get any time alone together.”

Cat’s eyes widen, darting from one to the other, then narrow, then crinkle at the corners with the force of her fake smile. “Of course. Of course, run along. I’m not here to see either of you.”

Kara opens her mouth, to say what, she’s not sure, but Lucy saves her from reengaging by quickly turning them toward a booth at the opposite end of the bar. “You didn’t actually want her to join us, did you?” Lucy checks as they seat themselves.

“ _No._ God, no,” Kara says emphatically. With Cat Grant’s ire no longer smoldering in her face, she’s regained her faculties. “Alex has always said I need better boundaries, and I don’t know what upset Miss Grant this time--”

“Adam?” Lucy guesses.

“--but it’s been one of those days, one of those weeks maybe, and I could,” Kara bites her lip and looks away, anywhere but at Lucy for the admission. “I could use a night off.”

“Yeah, you deserve one,” Lucy says. She rests her elbows on the table and leans forward, eyes briefly darting somewhere over Kara’s shoulder. “Do you want to go?”

“What? No, I should be able to to go out to dinner with friends. That’s what normal people _do_.”

Lucy’s hand covers Kara’s, stopping her from going any further down that path. “It was an offer. Do you want us to go somewhere else? It would be nice to run into the guys here at Noonan’s, but obviously they’re not the only ones we could run into here.”

“We always hang out here,” Kara says weakly. “When we go out.”

Lucy smiles and raises one shoulder in a small shrug. She pats Kara’s hand before withdrawing her own. “It’s up to you.”

This time Kara follows Lucy’s line of sight, to Cat, who is making little pretense of watching them over her newly refreshed drink. If she was an actual cat, her tail would be twitching and her ears would be flat. Kara hopes her own face has managed to convey something pleasant before she turns back to Lucy. “That sounds good. Great. I’d love that.”

Compared to Cat, Lucy has a grin that is positively mischievous and promising, bright white and bright-eyed, warm enough to thaw a permafrost as she gathers her belongings and slips from the booth. When Kara joins her, Lucy takes her hand again. “I know just the place.”

“Okay.” Kara is grateful to simply let herself be led. She doesn’t want to look at Cat, does her best to pretend the woman isn’t even there, but she knows when Lucy adjusts her grip that that’s who they’re walking past. In that same second, when Lucy threads their fingers together and pulls Kara half a step closer, Kara finds pretty much anyone easy to forget.


End file.
